Shiki no Uta
by DeiChi
Summary: First songfic! Based on Shiki no Uta by Minmi. Chapter 2, UlquiHime
1. Haru

Shiki no Uta – Haru

DeiChi

Disclaimer :

BLEACH © Tite Kubo (Kalau punya Chi, daridulu Orihime udah sama Ulquiorra!)

Shiki no Uta (song) © Minmi

Pairing : RenRuki, slight IchiRuki, slight IchiNel

Warning : OOC, lebay, typo, AU, No FLAME, My first songfic! Review please :D

* * *

_Mata yo ga akereba owakare _

_Yume wa tooki maboroshi ni_

_Anata wo oikakete_

_Ita hikari no naka de_

_Dakareru tabi atatakai kaze wo tayori_

_Haru wo tsuge odoridasu sanshai.._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi. Dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran yang semerbak harumnya, embun yang menetes dari ujung daun, serta sinar matahari yang bersinar lembut. Sangat cocok bagi yang sudah berpasangan. Tapi tidak untuk lelaki berambut merah ini, Abarai Renji. Dia baru diputusin sama pacarnya, Hinamori Momo yang malah selingkuh dengan seniornya Hitsugaya Toushirou. Kini ia menjomblo, berharap ada yang mau menemaninya mengisi hari pertama musim semi ini. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi berenang.

"Ah, kira-kira ada yang mau nemenin gue berenang gak ya? Sms Byakuya aja deh!" kata Renji, meraih ponsel berbentuk candybar dan mulai mengetik sms ke senior terdekatnya, Kuchiki Byakuya.

_**Kuy, lu mau ikut gue berenang gak? Gue butuh temen nih! Sengsara jomblo melulu! **_

**To : Kuya no Genteng**

Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk mengetik sms itu. Renji hanya ingin ditemani, biasanya dia gak begini tuh! Renji biasanya main sama Ichigo, tapi gak untuk hari ini. Kenapa? Renji gak mau ganggu Ichigo yang PASTINYA menghabiskan hari ini dengan kekasihnya, Kuchiki Rukia adiknya Byakuya yang pendek namun cantik.

DRRT! DRRT!

Pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Renji, Renji segera membuka smsnya dengan wajah mengernyit.

_**Sorry, gue gak bisa. Gue ada kerjaan sama pacar gue, dipikir gue maho ntar sama lu. Lu ajak aja adek gue, dia habis diputusin si duren itu! Hibur dia gih!**_

**From : Kuya no Genteng**

Renji kecewa, dia menghela nafas. Beginilah nasib seorang jomblo selama tiga bulan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sms yang baru dibaca Renji itu.. Ichigo mutusin Rukia?

"Tega bener tuh si kepala jeruk! Mutusin si Cebol! Mending daridulu gue macarin dia!" seru Renji emosi. Ichigo yang dikaruniai tubuh kekar dan wajah tampan itu tega mutusin Rukia! Renji yang juga dikaruniai hal yang sama, tapi tak dikaruniai kekasih yang secantik dan sebaik seseru Rukia.

Renji menemukan ide. Mungkin ia berhasil mendapatkan hati Rukia yang sudah terluka. Dengan wajah sangarnya, Renji pun meng-sms Rukia

_**Woy, Cebol! Lu ditawarin sama kakak lu gak?**_

**To : Cebol**

Renji mengirim sms itu ke Rukia, sambil bercucuran keringat menunggu persetujuan dari Rukia. Oke, lebay, tapi ini yang Renji rasakan. Sesaat, sms pun masuk, entah dari Rukia entah dari teman-teman Renji yang lain yang kerap menjahili Renji dengan memakai nama Hinamori Momo. Ternyata, itu dari Rukia!

_**Ditawarin apa, Nanas? Lu mau berenang yak? Iya, gue mau ikut. Cuman gue sungkan aja sama lu. Gue mau refreshing hari ini :'(**_

**From : Cebol**

Renji tersenyum lembut baru kali ini dia tersenyum dengan lembut! Biasanya dia tersenyum terpaksa dan frekuensi senyuman itu semakin banyak setelah ia diputusin Hinamori. Renji dengan sigap, membalas sms Rukia.

_**Iya, gue mau berenang. Gue butuh temen nih.. Gpp kalo lu mau ikut. Asal lu gak ngerepotin gue. :D**_

**To : Cebol**

Hatinya Renji makin berbunga-bunga. Calon pujaan hati akhirnya mau ikut menemani Renji, dalam kondisi mau menghibur diri. Nasib mereka berdua sama. Diputusin pacar.

**Shiki no Uta – Haru**

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Nanas! Bukain dong! Hah.. Hah.." kata Rukia di depan pintu apartemen Renji. Rukia ngos-ngosan, wajar saja dia begitu. Lha, letak apartemen Renji ada di lantai tujuh dan kebetulan lift yang ada sedang diperbaiki, jadi terpaksa Rukia melewati tangga.

Renji membukakan pintu untuk Rukia, Renji sedang membungkus rambut merah panjangnya dengan handuk. Pemandangan yang dilihat adalah seorang gadis pendek cantik di hadapannya.

"Weh.. weh .. ngapain lu ngos-ngosan gitu?" tanya Renji sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Rukia memandang wajah rupawan Renji sejenak, lalu muncul semburat merah di pipinya. Memang, Renji yang dilihat Rukia saat ini terlihat sangat.. hot.

"G..gue t..tadi naik tangga. Pake acara lift diperbaikin lagi! Huh, sebel gue!" kata Rukia dengan bibir mengerucut. Oh, imut sekali cewek ini.

"Anyway, lu udah siap belom? Sepuluh menit lagi kita berangkat berenang!" sambung Rukia. Rukia adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu, motto hidupnya adalah Lebih Cepat Lebih Baik.

"Iya, gue bentar lagi siap," kata Renji. Renji mengepak peralatan renangnya ke dalam tas ransel berwarna marun dan besar. Renji mengikat rambutnya yang sudah kering dengan karet. Tampang preman diluar, tapi hati lembut di dalamnya. Pantas saja, Hinamori kabur dan jarang ada cewek yang mau mendekat. Mau gimana lagi? Tampangnya aja preman gitu *author di bankai Renji*

"Nah, gue udah siap, ayo berangkat.. Eh! Ngapain lu? Kita mau berangkat nih, lu malah asik baca majalah gue!" seru Renji kepada Rukia yang sedang membaca di sofanya. Majalah yang dibaca Rukia adalah majalah cewek.

"Abarai Renji.." kata Rukia dengan nada datar.

"Apaan?"

"Lu..."

"Apa?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Gak nyangka lu baca majalah cewek kayak gini! Ahahahahaha! Sumpah gue pengen ngakak!"

"Kenapa? Terserah gue dong mau baca apa.."

"Gue ngerti lu habis diputusin Hinamori, tapi baru kali ini lu mellow banget. Nas, rasanya ini bakalan jadi gossip di sekolah deh, image cool-kas mu itu bakal rusak kalo ketauan! Ahahahahaha!"

"EEEEHH! Jangan dong! Udah, jadi berangkat gak nih?" tanya Renji.

"Iya lah jadi, gue udah ngerelain capek naik tangga sampe sini tapi malah gak jadi pergi." Jawab Rukia.

Renji dan Rukia segera keluar dari kamar apartemen Renji. Sang pemilik kamar mengunci kamar tesebut dan menyelipkannya di kantong jeansnya. Lalu, gadis itu cemberut melihat tangga yang tak jauh dari kamar lelaki itu.

"Gue males turun tangga, andai ada lift.." kata Rukia mengeluh sambil meghela nafas.

"Ada lift kok, cuman buat orang tertentu aja.."

"Serius lu, Nas? Kenapa lu gak bilang dari tadi?" tanya Rukia emosi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Renji langsung menggendong Rukia a la bridal style. Rukia, yang pasti, mukanya berubah menjadi tomat merah. Dia sangat gugup, sementara Renji tetep kekeuh sama sifat coolnya. Tapi Renji juga merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan, ia juga sangat gugup, baru kali ini ia menggendong cewek yang bukan pacarnya.

"Apa-apaan lu Nanas! Turunin gue!" seru Rukia meronta dalam gendongan Renji yang kokoh.

"Kata lu, lu capek turun tangga, mending gue gendong deh.. Sorry ya" kata Renji dengan muka lesu, menurunkan Rukia dari gendongannya.

"Gak apa, Renji.. Gue.. cuman keinget aja.. Ichigo gak pernah kayak gini ke gue, gue jadi dilema. Gue baru tau ada cowok kayak lu."

Renji menjitak kepala Rukia. Rukia memegang kepalanya lalu meringis kambing.

"Tapi gue masih mau gendong lu!" Renji langsung menggendong Rukia dengan style yang sama, Renji memasang muka jahil yang tak berubah semasa mereka masih kanak-kanak. Melesat turun ke tangga. Membuat Rukia tak berhenti teriak karena kecepatan.

**Shiki no Uta – Haru**

Sesampainya di loket karcis masuk Karakura Water Fun, banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang mengantri. Bisa karena mereka pasangan atau mereka yang sedang memanfaatkan promo hari itu. Beli satu gratis satu, plus bonusnya gelang couple, 'kan lumayan biar hemat. Tapi promo itu tidak seberapa penting bagi Renji, yang ia pentingkan bagaimana melupakan Hinamori dan mendapatkan hati Rukia.

Lalu, sampailah giliran Renji membeli tiket. Penjaga loket hanya melihat mereka, seperti kakak-adik. Renji kakaknya dan tentunya Rukia adiknya. Rukia menatap penjaga loket itu dengan death-glare nya, penjaga itu pun diam ketakutan.

"Mau yang mana, oniichan?" tanya penjaga itu genit. Renji tetep stay cool.

"Yang couple ya."

"Oh,jadi ini pacarnya? Kirain adeknya. Hehehehe"

"Udah, neechan, mana tiketnya. Panas gue nih!"

Penjaga itu makin takut, ternyata mereka sama-sama galak. Ia menyerahkan karcisnya beserta gelangnya.

"Adek tetep sama kakaknya ya, jangan hilang lho.." sindir penjaga loketnya. Rukia pun panas mendengarnya.

Lalu, Renji dan Rukia masuk ke dalam Karakura Water Fun. Berbagai wahana air ada didalamnya. Ternyata, tempat itu dipenuhi pasangan muda-mudi yang sangat banyak.

"Nas, gue ganti dulu ya." Kata Rukia mengambil baju renang dari tasnya, tasnya itu ditaruh di meja dekat kolam renang, lalu Rukia pergi ke kamar ganti. Sementara, renji ganti di tempat, karena Renji sudah menyiapkannya sebelum berangkat.

Lima menit kemudian..

"Sorry ya, Ren.." kata Rukia terputus, melihat bodi Renji yang six-pack hanya memakai celana renang dengan tubuh penuh tatonya, Renji terlihat tak kalah dari Ichigo. Gagah dan kekar. Lagi-lagi Rukia mukanya berubah seperti tomat merah. Sangat merah.

"Eh? Udah selesai?" kata Renji berbalik memandang Rukia. Renji salting, kenapa? Karena bodi mulus Rukia hanya memakai baju renang one-piece. Yah, memang tubuh Rukia tak seseksi Orihime, Matsumoto dan Neliel, tetap saja Renji agak salting. Mana mereka cuman berdua pula.

"Err.. iya.. ayo kita mulai. Dari yang mana dulu nih? Yang pojok sana yuk!" ajak Rukia menunjuk wahana khusus anak-anak.

"Ah, dasar Cebol. Lu gak mau coba yang di sebelah sana?" usul Renji menunjuk arah yang berlawanan. Yang ditunjuknya adalah wahana yang –menurutnya–paling menegangkan. Rukia merinding. Dia ada trauma dengan wahana itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Ichi! Mau kemana?" tanya Rukia setengah berteriak. Karena mereka memang ada di tempat yang ramai, penuh dengan pasangan muda-mudi, Karakura Water Fun. Lelaki yang dipanggilnya melesat ke wahana yang menyeramkan itu.

"Aku mau kesana! Kamu mau ikut juga, Ruki?" tanya Ichigo, juga setengah berteriak. Lalu Rukia mendekat kearah lelaki itu dengan langkah berat.

"Kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Ichigo dengan lembut sambil membelai anak rambut Rukia yang basah terkena air. Rukia menggeleng pelan, dia terlihat ketakutan. Ichigo tersenyum hangat lalu menggamit telapak tangan Rukia yang kecil dan mulus itu, Ichigo meremas tangan Rukia perlahan.

"Tenang, ada aku kok, kamu pasti gak apa-apa." Kata Ichigo dengan serius, bak pangeran dari negeri impian. Entah Ichigo ini serius ato gak. Tapi dia langsung menggandeng tangan Rukia, berarti dia serius kali ini.

Saat di puncak wahana, Rukia memanggil Ichigo, tapi yang dipanggil lenyap, dia menoleh kemana pun tapi nihil, tak ada Ichigo.

"Ichi! Ichi! kamu dimana?" tanya Rukia setengah berteriak, karena ia berada di dalam kerumunan manusia yang siap meluncur turun ke bawah. Rukia kecewa, katanya Ichigo mau menemaninya. Tapi apa? Ia meninggalkan Rukia bersama kerumunan sesak penuh manusia ini.

Rukia tidak mau turun lewat tangga, karena ia takut ketinggian. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rukia turun lewat perusutan yang sangat tinggi. Dia teriak sekeras-kerasnya. Memendam rasa sebal dan kecewa dalam hatinya.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Gimana? Lu mau ikut?" tanya Renji membangunkan Rukia dari lamunannya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tegang dan sedih.

"Eh?" kata Rukia sadar.

"Lu kenapa, Bol? " tanya Renji lagi dengan wajah cemas. Rukia sekali lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gue..takut ketinggian, rasanya gue gak bisa nemenin lu deh, Nas." Kata Rukia lesu. Renji tersenyum lembut (apa?) lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang kokoh ke Rukia, supaya Rukia bisa meraihnya.

"Apa?"

"..."

"Apaan Nanas?" tanya Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa Renji akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ichigo? Renji juga kerap jahil ke Rukia sewaktu mereka masih kanak-kanak. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari awal hari, Renji bersikap lembut ke Rukia. Apakah ada maksud dari semua itu?

"Udah, percaya aja sama gue. Gue janji bakal jagain lu kok, Cebol." Kata Renji dengan nada serius di tiap katanya. Siapa sih yang gak _melting_ kalo ada cowok yang ngomong gitu ke cewek? Gentle banget. Apalagi Renji yang ngomong gitu, baru kali ini seorang Abarai Renji bisa selembut ini ke Kuchiki Rukia, sahabat yang kerap dijahilinya.

"Awas ya kalo lu ninggalin gue kayak si Jeruk itu! Liat aja ntar!" sahut Rukia dengan muka merah semerah tomat. Renji mengangguk mantap.

Akhirnya Rukia menggenggam tangan itu dan mencengkeramnya kuat, Renji pun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menunjukkan mereka takkan terpisah oleh apapun.

**Shiki no Uta – Haru**

Sesampainya di atas wahana yang amat sangat menyeramkan itu, Rukia dengan tanpa rasa jaim, memeluk lengan kekar Renji yang dipenuhi tato. Setelah menyadari perbuatannya itu, Rukia melepas pelukannya, apa yang ia lakukan dapat merusak harga dirinya sebagai keluarga Kuchiki yang kalem. Biasanya Renji langsung menjahili, tapi kali ini dia diam saja.

"Emang si Ichigo ngapain lu sampe lu segitu takutnya?" tanya Renji.

"Ah.. sudah, ceritanya panjang sekali. Intinya gue sebel sama dia."

Renji terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia merasa, Rukia masih tidak bisa melupakan Ichigo sepenuhnya. Ia tak ingin –calon–kisahnya kali ini gagal seperti yang ia jalani bersama Hinamori dulu.

Rukia salting, baru kali ini ia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Renji. Walau Rukia tidak bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Ichigo yang sudah meninggalkannya demi wanita seksi, yang juga teman Rukia, yang bernama Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Dibanding Neliel, Rukia tak ada apa-apanya bagi Ichigo. Sampai pada hari yang tidak ingin dinantikan Rukia datang juga. Ichigo memutuskan benang merah yang ada diantara mereka.

Tapi, Rukia bukanlah tipikal cewek yang lama terlarut dalam kesedihannya. Ia tetap tegar dan akan membuktikan pada Ichigo kalau ia masih bisa berfungsi normal selayaknya Kuchiki Rukia. Sekarang, perasaan Rukia tak menentu, dalam satu sisi Rukia tidak bisa melupakan Ichigo yang baru memutuskannya kemarin, dan di lain sisi Rukia berdebar setiap melihat Renji, apa yang dilakukan Renji untuknya, tak bisa menghentikan debaran ini. Semakin cepat dan tak menentu, serasa Rukia ingin meledak bagai petasan di Tahun Baru.

Setelah giliran mereka turun perusutan, Renji melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Rukia. Rukia kaget, tapi..

"Udah, gue jagain lu kok, Bol." Kata Renji menenangkan Rukia. Ternyata Renji saat ini terlihat beda, yang biasanya blak-blakan, berantakan, dan apa adanya. Tapi kali ini, ia merasa dan membuat kesimpulan, Renji lembut dan _gentle_ hari ini.

Dan itu semua, membuat Renji... sangat tampan luar-dalam.

Lagi-lagi, wajah Rukia semerah kepiting rebus. Saat penjaga wahana itu mendorong mereka turun, Rukia langsung memeluk tubuh kekar Renji dan berteriak. Renji pun senang.

**Shiki no Uta – Haru**

Setelah sampai di kolam paling bawah, Renji membantu Rukia berdiri dan naik ke atas permukaan. Sesaat, perut mereka berbunyi, mereka lapar dan memang sekarang menunjukkan pukul duabelas siang. Saatnya makan siang.

"Cebol, gue cari makanan ya. Lu tetep disini. Gue gak mau ada laporan lu ilang ato apa. Pokoknya stay here, I'll be right back Short." Kata Renji melesat pergi.

Rukia menunggu Renji, berdiam diri di pinggir kolam sambil melihat pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang bermesraan di tengah kolam. Membuat Rukia iri. Dan di tengah kerumunan pasangan-pasangan tersebut, terlihat sepasang sejoli, mata Rukia menyipit melihat mereka berdua. Yang perempuan berambut hijau panjang dan bergelombang, ia memakai bikini yang mengekspos dadanya yang besar, lalu yang lelaki, ia bertubuh six-pack sama seperti Renji tapi tanpa tato, berambut jabrik berwarna jingga dengan warna mata musim gugur. Tak salah lagi, mereka adalah Neliel dan Ichigo.

_Mau apa mereka disini?_ batin Rukia sinis. Ia memperhatikan kegiatan mereka. Nel dengan manja, bersandar di dada Ichigo yang bidang, yang seharusnya milik Rukia dulu. Rukia iri dengan Nel, ingin sekali ia bersandar di dada Ichigo.

Mata Rukia memanas, air mata bercucuran dari mata beriris violetnya. Sekejap, Rukia menghapus air mata dengan tangannya yang mungil. Tak mungkin seorang dari keluarga Kuchiki menangis di depan umum, sungguh naif dan ironis.

Rukia yang menunggu Renji ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi Renji menyuruhnya tetap disini.

Setengah jam, Renji tak kunjung datang...

Sejam kemudian, Renji pun tak kunjung datang...

Baru beberapa detik kemudian...

"Cebol! Sori, lu nunggu lama ya?" tanya Renji ngos-ngosan, keringat bercucuran ke lehernya, membuat Renji makin hot.

"Baka! Gue nunggu lama tau!" seru Rukia dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Renji bingung, apa mungkin Rukia menunggunya terlalu lama sampai membuat kulit Rukia yang putih mulus menjadi merah akibat terpapar matahari? Tapi tidak, kalau ia menunggu terlalu lama, biasanya Rukia langsung menjitak keras kepala Renji. Tapi kali ini yang dilihat Renji adalah, Rukia menahan air matanya, Rukia seperti menahan beban yang sangat berat. Di mata Renji, Rukia adalah sosok yang tidak cengeng, kalau ada yang bikin Rukia nangis berarti orang itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Renji mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Lu kenapa, Cebol?" tanya Renji cemas, ia paling tak tahan melihat cewek nangis apalagi Rukia, sahabat sejak kecilnya. Nasib suka-duka ditanggung bersama.

Rukia menggeleng keras, air matanya makin merembes dan bercipratan akibat dia menggeleng. Rukia tersengguk, makin khawatirlah Renji.

"Ceritalah padaku, Kuchiki Rukia. Apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini.. aku sahabatmu, aku juga merasakan kesedihanmu." Kata Renji serius sambil mengusap air mata Rukia yang mengalir dan memecah bagai anak sungai. Ia menyebutkan nama lengkap Rukia. Tak ada kata lu-gue dan bernada mengejek ria, yang ada disini hanyalah ketulusan hati seorang sahabat. Sebetulnya Renji juga menekankan kata 'sahabat', yang Renji inginkan lebih dari itu.

Rukia menunduk dalam, Renji mengangkat dagu Rukia pelan. Mata hazel bertemu dengan violet. Air mata Rukia terus menerus mengalir. Renji melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Rukia, membiarkan Rukia bicara.

"Aku.. aku lihat Ichi..Ichigo sama Nel.. aku g..gak tah..an ngeliat merr..eka. Aku.. aku.." kata Rukia dalam senggukan tangisnya. Renji tersenyum ikhlas, ternyata memang benar gadis yang disukainya beum bisa melupakan Ichigo, sahabat yang dikenalnya dari sebuah kebetulan.

"AKU GAK BISA NGELUPAIN DIA!" bentak Rukia keras, lalu ia berlari menjauhi Renji, mencari tempat yang sepi untuknya menangis.

"Rukia!" seru Renji, mengejar Rukia yang lebih cepat berlari ketimbang Renji. Dan kerumunan manusia ini mengganggu.

**Shiki no Uta – Haru**

"BAKA! Kenapa gue nangis di depan Renji, di depan semua orang?" seru Rukia pada dirinya sendiri. Ia meninjukan kepalannya di tembok dengan keras, akibat meninju itu, punggung tangan Rukia lebam biru-keunguan. Ia menangis di dekat pintu masuk, yang sepi.

Akhirnya, Renji menemukan Rukia, menangis tersedu-sedu di pojokan itu. Dengan spontan, Renji menggamit tangan Rukia. Renji terkejut melihat punggung tangan Rukia lebam.

"BAKA! Kenapa lu nyakitin diri lu sendiri?" tanya Renji dengan suara meninggi dan juga cemas. Rukia sampai menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Betul-betul tega dan kejam luka yang telah ditorehkan Ichigo pada hati Rukia yang sekeras batu.

"Rukia, kamu tahu? Gak cuman kamu yang terluka karena diputusin pacar, aku juga sakit apalagi pas aku tau Hinamori jadian sama Hitsugaya-senpai sehari setelah Hinamori mutusin aku.. sakit rasanya, tapi kamu harus bisa tegar tanpa Ichigo, Rukia. Aku yakin kamu bisa karena kamu sahabatku," kata Renji lembut. Mata Rukia membelalak mendengar kata-kata Renji, menatap mata hazel milik Renji. Benar kata Renji, gak cuman Rukia yang terluka, tapi semua orang pasti terluka kalau diputusin pacar.

Tangisan Rukia agak mereda setelah dihibur Renji. Rukia mendengar kata 'sahabat' dari Renji dua kali untuk hari ini, padahal yang Rukia inginkan adalah hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat. Namun, keduanya takut hubungan itu akan merusak persahabatan yag dijalin mereka selama enam belas tahun silam.

Renji menggamit tangan Rukia yang masih menangis menuju kolam yang kedalamannya dua setengah meter. Renji menceburkan dirinya beserta Rukia. Apa yang dipikirkan Renji, Rukia tidak tahu. Hanya Renji, dirinya bersama buih-buih udara di dalam air. Membuat air dalam kolam itu bercahaya, indah sekali.

Renji memegang dagu Rukia sekali lagi, mendekatkan bibir mereka. Mereka resmi berciuman, di bawah air. Bibir mungil Rukia menempel ke bibir seksi Renji. Rukia menangis dalam air, namun tak terlihat.

Betul-betul aksi yang tak terduga sebelumnya, bagai putri duyung dan pangerannya. Ciuman di bawah air. Abarai Renji yang selama ini dikenal Rukia tak pernah melakukan hal yang seromantis itu. Benarkah Renji juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Rukia?

Sesaat kemudian, mereka kembali ke permukaan.

"Rukia, andai kamu tau, aku menyukaimu. Andai juga, kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Kata Renji berjalan menjauhi Rukia. Langkah Renji sangat panjang karena, tubuh Renji tinggi menjulang maka kakinya panjang dan langkahnya panjang. Maka, Rukia harus setengah berlari mengejar Renji.

Lalu, Rukia melompat dan memeluk Renji dari belakang, yang dipeluknya malah terdiam di tempat. Terkejut. Rukia dengan wajah merahnya dan Renji yang membelalakkan matanya. Renji membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendekap tubuh mungil Rukia. Lagi, mereka resmi berpelukkan dalam waktu yang lama.

**Shiki no Uta – Haru**

_**CEBOOOOLL! Met pagi ya. Bangun sana, udah siang nih**_

**To : My Light**

Renji mengsms Rukia pagi itu. Mereka sudah berpacaran seminggu yang lalu. Dan sepertinya berjalan selamanya. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tulus.

_**Iya, NANAS! Gue udah bangun dari jam 5 tdi malah**_

**From : My Light**

Jawab Rukia via sms. Mungkin panggilan mereka tak berubah, 'Cebol' untuk Rukia yang pendek dan 'Nanas' untuk Renji yang rambutnya panjang dan diikat seperti nanas.

Dan hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin baik.

– **OWARI –**

_Credits_

Chi : Akhirnya bangkit juga dari hiatus! Wuahahahahaha!

Dei : Sarap lu, edan.

Chi : Biarin toh, Dei. Lu gak seneng ya gue nelorin karya lagi? *deathglare*

Dei : *takut* I..iya seneng lah

Chi : Anyway, tunggu aja seri berikutnya Shiki no Uta**–**Fuyu! Pairingnya UlquiHime. Awww Chi suka pairing ini. Kyaaa!

Dei : Kita bawa ke RSJ terdekat dulu. Sakitnya kumat tuh! *gotong Chi*

Chi : Readers, mohon saran ya. Tidak terima flame


	2. Fuyu

Shiki no Uta**–**Fuyu

DeiChi

Disclaimer :

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Shiki no Uta(song) © Minmi

Shiki no Uta(story) © DeiChi

Pairing : UlquiHime

Warning : OOC, lebay, typo, AU, No FLAME, Review please :D

Catatan : Fic ini gak ada hubungannya sama yang Haru, Ichigo sama Rukia disini punya hubungan yang baik.

* * *

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" kata gadis cantik berambut orange panjang bernama Inoue Orihime dengan riang kepada pemuda berambut jingga. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah! Mo ohayou, Inoue." kata Ichigo balik menyapa dengan senyum khasnya yang bisa membuatnya meleleh. Laki-laki ini mampu menyihir semua wanita menjadi tergila-gila dengannya, hanya dengan senyuman itu. Tak terkecuali Orihime.

Sekarang musim dingin, jalanan dipenuhi salju putih. Indah sekaligus merepotkan, karena musim ini jam pelajaran ditunda beberapa jam.

"Hey, Hime, kamu kenapa?" tanya sahabatnya Arisawa Tatsuki. Tatsuki merasa aneh karena sepertinya tubuh Orihime terlihat menggempal bagian atasnya saja.

"Eh? Apanya Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime bingung, ia melihat ke atas, berpikir apa yang aneh pada dirinya hari ini. Ah iya! Ia memakai tiga sweater hari ini dan membuat tubuhnya terlihat gempal. Makanya Tatsuki melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Oh, ini? Hehehehe aku kedinginan dan kebetulan penghangat ruanganku rusak dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi, jadi hari ini aku pakai tiga sweater." Jawab Orihime menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tatsuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polos sahabatnya ini.

"Dasar, ntar kita beli yang baru di Akihabara, oke?" ajak Tatsuki. Orihime mengangguk kencang, seperti anak kecil. Tatsuki pun tertawa lagi. Sungguh polos gadis ini.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, setelah menunggu beberapa jam. Semua murid di kelas Orihime kembali ke bangku masing-masing dan menunggu guru yang mengajar mereka.

Orihime duduk di paling pojok belakang dekat jendela, dimana ia bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan diluar jendela. Sekarang, Orihime melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukannya, melihat ke luar jendela.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! Sekarang kita kedatangan murid baru! Ayo masuk, doozo.." kata guru Fujiwara dengan semangat membara. Pintu kelas bergeser, masuklah seorang pemuda, berperawakan cukup tinggi, rambut hitam legam, mata emeraldnya sungguh indah dan wajah yang tampan namun dingin. Kulitnya pun pucat.

Mungkin, Ichigo ada saingannya kali ini. Ia sungguh tampan dan misterius sepertinya. Terlihat dari pandangan seluruh siswa perempuan di kelas Orihime jatuh hati, terkecuali Rukia dan Tatsuki.

"Oke, sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada semuanya." Kata guru Fujiwara.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." Kata Ulquiorra itu dingin. Wah, benar-benar dingin. Para gadis makin penasaran dengannya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, ada yang mau ditanyakan tentang Ulquiorra?" tanya Fujiwara-sensei. Itulah saat-saat yang dinanti para gadis di kelas.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Banyak tangan yang mengacung, berebut giliran untuk bertanya pada Ulquiorra. Fujiwara-sensei terlihat kewalahan, sedangkan Ulquiorra tetap pada image cool nya.

"Baiklah, karena banyak yang mau tanya, sesi tanya jawabnya ditunda nanti istirahat." Kata Fujiwara-sensei.

Para gadis mendesah kecewa.

"Baik, Ulquiorra-san, kamu duduk di antara bangku Kurosaki dan Inoue ya."

"Dimana, sensei?" tanya Ulquiorra dengan suara paraunya.

"Di pojok belakang kanan, sebelah kiri bangku Inoue."

"Oh." Ulquiorra segera menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh Fujiwara-sensei. Semua gadis yang ada di kelas memandang Orihime dengan death-glare, Orihime bergidik ketakutan sekaligus senang walau dalam hati, Orihime sangat menyukai Ichigo.

"Hai, Schiffer-kun, aku Inoue Orihime." Bisik Orihime kepada Ulquiorra yang duduk di bangkunya. Ulquiorra memandangnya sejenak lalu menghadap ke papan tulis. Nampaknya, ini bukan wktu yang tepat untuk memperkenalkan diri.

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Himeeeee!" seru Chizuru membentangkan tangannya, siap untuk memeluk Orihime dengan wajah mupengnya. Orihime terkejut dan membelalakkan mata abu-abunya.

Mengetahui aksi Chizuru, Tatsuki melayangkan pukulannya tepat di atas kepala Chizuru. Chizuru mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Sakit tau, Tatsuki!" seru Chizuru.

"Baka! Jangan sekali-kali kau mendaratkan lenganmu ke Hime! Bla bla bla bla..." omel Tatsuki ke Orihime. Mereka pun bertengkar.

Orihime tak mempedulikan mereka, lalu ia berdiri menghampiri bangku Ulquiorra. Chizuru dan Tatsuki masih asyik bertengkar.

"Anoo.. Schiffer-kun, perkenalkan aku Inoue Orihime.." kata Orihime, melanjutkan perkenalan yang sempat Ulquiorra cuekkin. Ulquiorra kali ini menanggap Orihime. Makin panaslah tatapan para gadis di kelasnya.

"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu, Onna." Kata Ulquiorra dingin. Orihime terkejut, kenapa? Dia dipanggil 'Onna' padahal namanya sudah dikasih tau. Tapi, Orihime diam saja. Memaklumi.

"Umm.. Hobimu apa, Schiffer-kun?" tanya Orihime gugup. Biasanya, kalo dia bersama Ichigo, Orihime ceplas-ceplos. Tapi, sekarang beda kalau ia berhadapan dengan Ulquiorra yang sedingin es.

"Cukup panggil aku Ulquiorra. Hobiku memotret." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada yang sama.

"Wah, apa Schiffer-kun, ummm maksudku Ulquiorra suka memotret ya?" tanya Orihime. Sudah jelas tidak usah dijawab lagi.

"Iya. Aku mencari model yang tepat buat proyekku kali ini." Kata Ulquiorra. Ternyata, Ulquiorra adalah seorang fotografer. Mendengar itu, para gadis yang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kelas langsung mengerubuti Ulquiorra. Bagai semut yang mengerubuti gula. Orihime didesak, karena tak tahan ia pergi dari kerumunan makhluk hawa itu.

Lalu, masuklah seorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna jingga menyala. Yap, dia Ichigo bersama Sado, Mizuiiro, Uryuu, Keigo dibelakangnya. Orihime menatap si rambut duren itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya aja kekar kalau pakai baju seragam apalagi kalau ia bertelanjang dada? Orihime tersipu sendiri membayangkannya lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu, sosok pemuda berambut biru indigo berkacamata datang mendekati Orihime.

"Inoue-san, makan bekal sama aku yuk, mau ya?" ajak Uryuu halus menyadarkan khayalannya tentang Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada.

"Uumm.. oke, kalian tadi habis kemana?" tanya Orihime.

"Tadi aku sendirian pergi, aku nggak sama Kurosaki sama yang lainnya. Aku tadi lagi ngambil bahan praktek PKK buat nanti pulang sekolah." Jawab Uryuu. Uryuu suka menjahit, tak kalah kerennya dan berprestasi cemerlang. Lalu, mereka berdua mengambil bekal makan siang dan makan bersama.

"Hime, kenapa hanya Ishida yang diajak sementara aku nggak?" tanya Tatsuki dengan wajah sebal. Dia sudah selesai bertengkar dengan Chizuru, Chizuru berakhir riwayatnya dalam keadaan lebam-lebam akibat dipukuli Tatsuki. Dia benar-benar protektif terhadap Orihime, sahabatnya dari kecil.

"Ah, gomen, Tatsuki-chan! Tadi Ishida-kun ngajak makan bareng. Tatsuki-chan mau ikut?" ajak Orihime diikuti dengan anggukan Uryuu.

Tatsuki meringis, lalu mengambil bekalnya. Jadi mereka makan bekal bertiga. Si Uryuu madu tiga nih *plak

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Ulquiorra! Kamu mau pulang bareng?" tanya Orihime dengan ceria dan antusias. Betul-betul bertolak belakang dengan sifat Ulquiorra. Mereka berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah, berdampingan.

"Baiklah, kenapa kamu nggak pulang bareng temenmu yang agak tomboi itu?" tanya Ulquiorra menatap mata abu-abu Orihime. Oh, mata emeraldnya indah sekali. Orihime blushing.

"Maksudmu Tatsuki-chan? Dia tidak bisa menemaniku pulang hari ini. Dia ada latihan karate di dojonya. Yah, hari ini gak bisa beli penghangat ruangan dong.." Jawab Orihime menunduk. Sedari tadi, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan menyala-nyala, Orihime ngeri melihatnya.

"Hn." Tanggap Ulquiorra.

Mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Arah rumahmu dimana, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra menunjuk arah barat. Arah yang berlawanan dengan apartemen Orihime.

"Rumahmu sendiri dimana, Onna?" tanya Ulquiorra balik. Orihime menunjuk arah yang berlawanan dengan Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu, Onna."

"Ah tidak perlu, ntar Ulquiorra capek lagi."

"Aku saja."

"Tidak, aku saja, Ulquiorra."

"Aku tidak selemah itu, Onna."

"Baiklah, kita putuskan dengan jan ken pon!"

"Tch, ya sudah."

Mereka bermain jan ken pon dan Ulquiorra yang menang, tatapannya penuh kemenangan tapi tanpa senyuman, sementara Orihime hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang, Onna." Kata Ulquiorra sesuai perjanjian. Padahal, Ulquiorra baru saja menjadi murid baru di Karakura Gakuen, ia sudah mau mengantarkan siswi dari sekolah ini pulang. Baru pertama kali ia mengantar gadis.

Salju mulai turun dan angin musim dingin berhembus, membuat Orihime menggigil. Mengingat hari ini Orihime memakai tiga sweater, berarti dinginnya bukan main. Ulquiorra sepertinya tak merasa kedinginan dan kulitnya sudah bersahabat dengan musim ini. Makhluk darimana ia?

"Ini." Kata Ulquiorra melepaskan sweter dan syalnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Orihime. Lagi, mata abu-abu itu melebar.

"Tidak usah, Ulquiorra. Nanti kamu kedinginan lagi, aku tak mau."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak selemah itu, Onna."

Akhirnya, Orihime memakai sweater dan syal milik Ulquiorra dengan rasa bersalah. Totalnya empat sweater dan satu syal melekat di tubuh indah Orihime.

"Ayo, nanti saljunya tambah lebat." Kata Ulquiorra mengajak Orihime pulang.

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Taihen gomeiwaku wo okakeshimashita moushiwake arimasen*, Ulquiorra!" kata Orihime memejamkan erat matanya sambil membungkuk. Padahal, ia berharap diantar pulang sama Ichigo. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, saat itu akan tiba untuknya.

"Nggak perlu gitu, Onna." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Tapi.."

"..." Ulquiorra menutup mulut Orihime dengan telunjuknya yang pucat. Orihime blushing lagi, berharap Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama seperti Ulquiorra.

"B..baiklah..Ul..Ulquiorra silakan masuk, maaf apartemenku kecil." Kata Orihime gugup karena salting lalu mempersilakan Ulquiorra masuk.

"Hn." Kata Ulquiorra dingin dan berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Orihime. Lalu ia duduk di atas sofa berwarna ivory di depan televisi.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Ulquiorra, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu." kata Orihime bergegas ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas dan mengambil kue kering buatan Orihime yang tak berbentuk itu. Entah lingkaran, oval atau segitiga. Tahu sendiri kan masakan dan kue buatan Orihime itu kayak gimana?

"Nggak perlu repot-repot, Onna." Sergah Ulquiorra cepat. Ia menyusul Orihime ke arah dapur.

Seorang gadis berambut jingga laksana senja sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam cangkir yang diletakkan rapi di atas nampan. Ulquiorra menatap lama Orihime, dari tadi ia hanya terpaku pada mata abu-abu yang memancarkan keceriaan tapi ia belum melihat secara keseluruhan anatomi Orihime. Tubuhnya indah dan terlihat gempal karena Orihime masih memakai empat sweater sekaligus. Pahanya putih mulus tanpa cacat cela karena ia masih memakai seragam sekolah yang roknya diatas lutut. Wajahnya putih bersih dengan matanya abu-abu yang memikat. Sungguh menarik gadis ini, cocok untuk proyek Ulquiorra yang bertajuk "Sun in the Winter". Orihime memenuhi kriteria model. Bagai matahari yang hangat di tengah musim dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Ah! Sudah jadi. Ini coklat panasnya, Ulquiorra. Eh? Apa yang kau lihat?" Kata Orihime antusias dan memergoki Ulquiorra memandangi Orihime.

"Nggak apa Onna."

"Duduk saja di situ."

Ulquiorra kembali ke sofa yang semula ia duduki. Orihime meletakkan nampan di atas meja yang tak jauh dari sofa Ulquiorra. Meletakkan secangkir coklat panas beserta kue kering yang tak berbentuk itu.

"Silakan, Ulquiorra."

"Terima kasih, Onna." Ulquiorra menyeruput coklat panas dari cangkir lalu ia mengambil kue kering. Ketika Ulquiorra memasukkan kue itu dan mengunyahnya, raut wajah Ulquiorra menjadi aneh. Orihime jadi khawatir.

"Kenapa, Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime khawatir.

"O..onna.. nggak apa kok." Kata Ulquiorra lalu menelan kuenya dengan sangat amat terpaksa.

"Kuemu e-enak juga y..yaa.." sindir Ulquiorra terbata-bata. Maksudnya menyindir si pembuat kue, eh malah yang disindir tersanjung. Ulquiorra sweatdropped.

"Hontou ni? Arigatou, Ulquiorra! Baru kamu dan Rangiku-san yang bilang gitu. Aku terharu.." kata Orihime menyeka air mata dari orb abu-abunya.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_ Batin Ulquiorra dalam hati. Orihime adalah gadis yang polos, jadi ia maklumi saja. Ulquiorra kembali pada ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan dingin.

"Terima kasih buat kudapannya, aku harus pulang." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Eh, chotto! Ini sweater dan syalmu." Kata Orihime lalu ia melepas sweater Ulquiorra beserta syalnya. Ia memberikannya ke tangan pucat Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra pergi dari apartemen Orihime. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tapi, hari ini Orihime cukup senang walau itu bukan karena Ichigo. Orihime lupa menanyakan kalau Ulquiorra sedang mencari model untuk proyeknya. _Ah, ntar aku tanya dia aja pas di sekolah_ batin Orihime. Ia teringat sesuatu **–**sesuatu yang seharusnya dibeli sepulang sekolah.

"Ah! Seharusnya sebelum pulang aku beli penghangat ruangan dulu..." kata Orihime dengan lesu. Ia akan menggigil kedinginan sepanjang malam ini. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untuknya.

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Ohayou, minna! Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun! Ohayou, Ulquiorra!" sapa Orihime di depan pintu kelas dengan ceria dan antusias sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Mo ohayou, Inoue." Sapa balik Ichigo dengan senyumnya. Itu sudah cukup membuat Orihime blushing.

"Hn." Hanya itu tanggapan Ulquiorra yang sedang berkutat dengan buku tebal yang baru dibaca setengahnya.

Para gadis menatap tajam Orihime. Mereka merasa Orihime itu sok cantik, genit dan bla bla bla. Padahal tidak seperti itu. Yang disukai Orihime hanya satu nama, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ya, hanya Ichigo dan takkan tergantikan oleh siapapun.

"Himeee.. Maafkan aku ya." Kata Tatsuki lesu.

"Maaf buat apa, Tatsuki-chan?" tanya Orihime dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu beli penghangat ruangan. Jadi, kemaren jadi beli penghangatnya nggak?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Teheeee~~ belum." jawab Orihime menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oooohh! Kasihan Hime, kemaren kedinginan ya? Sini kupeluk~" Chizuru nyelonong lalu ia membentangkan lengannya. Siap untuk memeluk Orihime. Tatsuki dengan cepat menjitak kepala Chizuru.

Tatsuki tidak jadi memarahi Orihime yang lupa membeli penghangat ruangan dengan alasan tidak ingin sahabatnya kedinginan selama musim dingin ini. Sekarang, Tatsuki malah berantem sama Chizuru yang terobsesi segala tentang Orihime.

Orihime menuju bangkunya dan meletakkan tasnya diatas meja bangku. Ia duduk dan melihat pemandangan luar. Salju putih mulai turun bagai kapas yang berjatuhan. Saljupun mulai menyelimuti pohon dan jalanan. Orihime berharap semoga cepat-cepat musim panas. Dimana ada banyak festival kembang api, gerai takoyaki dan senyum Ichigo. Oh, kapan ya ia bisa mendapatkan hati Ichigo?

"Inoue-san, melamun apa? Pasti lagi ngelamunin Kurosaki." tebak Uryuu yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah terkejut dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ee..eehh.. Tau darimana kau, Ishida-kun?" tanya Orihime yang salah tingkah. Uryuu tersenyum lembut.

"Iya aku tau lah. Seisi kelas udah pada tau kalo kamu suka sama Kurosaki." Kata Uryuu dengan sebal. Uryuu memendam rasa kepada Orihime. Mungkin ia tak segila dan terobsesi dengan Orihime seperti Chizuru, tapi ia sebal kalau Orihime sedang memikirkan, membicarakan tentang Ichigo. Ichigo, Ichigo dan Ichigo. Dan semakin sebal kalau Orihime juga dekat dengan Ulquiorra. Sedangkan Uryuu hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Orihime, tidak lebih. Ia bisa bersikap biasa jika Orihime membicarakan dan memikirkan si kepala jeruk itu tapi Uryuu merasa tersiksa dengan itu semua.

"Teheee~" sahut Orihime terkekeh dengan senyuman. Semakin melayanglah si Uryuu.

Ulquiorra yang sedang membaca buku tebal, melihat mereka berdua bicara. Ada rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya yang juga sedingin es. Ia rasanya tak rela jika Orihime berbicara dengan Uryuu. Mata emeraldnya mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Inoue-san, aku mau bilang sesuatu." Kata Uryuu sambil menundukkan pundaknya, berbisik ke Orihime. Orihime pun juga menundukan pundaknya, mendengar bisikan Uryuu.

"Sepertinya, Schiffer daritadi ngeliatin kamu terus deh." Bisik Uryuu, mata indigonya melihat Ulquiorra sekali-kali. Si pemilik mata emerald pun menyadari.

"Hontou ni? Mungkin ia mau berkenalan denganmu, Ishida-kun." Balas Orihime berbisik.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin! Jelas-jelas ia melirik meihatmu kok!" seru Uryuu dalam bisikkannya.

"Sudah dulu ya, Inoue-san, aku harus membenahi rajutan sweater dulu." Tambah Uryuu lagi. Mereka selesai berbisik-bisik ria.

Uryuu tadi pura-pura cari alasan. Padahal ia tak tahan dengan keadaan itu. Serasa pandangan Ulquiorra ingin memakan Uryuu hidup-hidup.

Orihime kembali melihat pemandangan luar. Ah! Teringat ia ingin membicarakan soal proyek fotografi Ulquiorra. Orihime berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri bangku Ulquiorra yag tak jauh dari bangkunya. Mata emeraldnya berhenti menatap gadis berambut senja itu

"Anoo.. Ulquiorra.." kata Orihime ragu-ragu. Takut mengganggu Ulquiorra yang**–**sebenarnya tidak**– **berkutat dengan buku tebalnya.

"Hm?" kata Ulquiorra menanggapi Orihime. Ia melepas kacamata berframe tebalnya di atas meja.

"Arigatou udah nganterin aku pulang kemaren.." kata Orihime.

"Hm." Kata Ulquiorra.

"Umm.. Ulquiorra, kamu masih belum ketemu model buat proyekmu itu?"

"Belum, Onna. Kemaren udah audisi pemilihan model, tapi pada nggak cocok semua."

"Kalau begitu.. kamu udah coba cari sendiri?"

"Sudah, tapi aku ragu dia setuju apa nggak."

"Siapa itu?"

"Nanti kau pasti tau sendiri, Onna, lagi pula deadlinenya bulan depan."

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

Tiga siswi Karakura High School pulang menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka sedang membicarakan soal kerja kelompok yang baru diberikan oleh guru mereka.

"Hime, sayangnya kita nggak satu kelompok.." kata Tatsuki lesu.

"Iyaa~ Kita nggak satu kelompok, padahal kalau kita satu kelompok aku bisa..." kata Chizuru tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia langsung dibekap Tatsuki.

"Hentikan omongan bodohmu!" bentak Tatsuki.

"K..kalian berhentilah, aku nggak mau ngeliat kalian bertengkar lagi." Kata Orihime dengan muka memelas. Berharap Tatsuki dan Chizuru tidak bertengkar lagi.

"Maaf, Hime. Kamu sekelompok sama siapa?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Aku sekelompok sama Ulquiorra. Kalau Tatsuki-chan sendiri?" tanya Orihime balik.

"Aku sama Keigo, aku nggak habis pikir kenapa Fujiwara-sensei mengelompokkan aku dengan makhluk bodoh itu." Kata Tatsuki, lalu ia menghela nafas. Tak terima ia rasanya berkelompok dengan Keigo.

"Ahahahaha, lagipula kelompoknya juga harus sesama lawan jenis. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tatsuki-chan? Terima saja." Hibur Orihime.

"Nanti aku usulkan kita sekelompok dengan Fujiwara-sensei, oke?" tambah Orihime lagi. Tatsuki mengangguk.

"Kok hanya Arisawa yang diajak, Hime? Aku juga mau..." kata Chizuru mulai berusaha memeluk Orihime. Tatsuki memberi deathglare. Chizuru pun ketakutan.

"Jya ne, Hime, Arisawa." Kata Chizuru langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mungkin karena Chizuru takut pada Tatsuki? Mungkin.

"Hime, ayo kita beli penghangat ruangan untukmu.." ajak Tatsuki. Kini, Orihime yang mengangguk.

Sesampainya di Karakura Walk...

"Lihat ini, Tatsuki-chan! Mereka lucu sekali. Andai saja aku bisa memakainya dengan Kurosaki-kun.." kata Orihime yang semula senang mendadak lesu. Ia baru saja menunjuk toko yang dikhususkan untuk pasangan. Semua barang berbau couple.

"Sudahlah, Hime.. mikirin si Kepala Jeruk itu nggak bakal ada habisnya. Percaya deh." Kata Tatsuki.

"Dan kamu sudah memiliki Ulquiorra." Tambah Tatsuki menggoda.

Memiliki Ulquiorra? Orihime tidak berharap akan Ulquiorra, tapi banyak hal yang ia lakukan bersama Ulquiorra ketimbang Ichigo. Tapi tetap saja, walau frekuensinya lebih banyak Ulquiorra, hati Orihime hanya untuk Ichigo.

"Aku.. cuman suka Kurosaki-kun dan lagi, nggak mungkin aku dapetin hatinya Ulquiorra. Tatsuki-chan, kau tau sendiri kan? Ia seperti es." Kata Orihime.

"Hime, cepat atau lambat kamu pasti bakal ngerasain itu semua. Dan semua hal yang telah Ulquiorra lakukan itu tidak ia lakukan secara cuma-cuma. Aku tau dia dingin. Karena ia suka padamu, makanya ia lakukan itu." Kata Tatsuki panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, Tatsuki-chan.. biar waktu yang menjawab apa kata hatiku di masa yang akan datang. Dan kita seharusnya mencari penghangat ruangan bukan?" kata Orihime mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya! Maaf!"

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Onna, aku masih bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan." Kata Ulquiorra membalik-balikkan majalah cewek milik Orihime. Sekali lagi, Ulquiorra mengunjungi lagi apartemen Orihime. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuk menawarkan Orihime sebagai model untuk proyeknya nanti.

"Kata Fujiwara-sensei, kita harus punya proyek dan kita harus menuliskan secara detail. Begitu, Ulquiorra.." Orihime menjelaskan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ada hal yang harus aku tanyakan kepadamu, Onna." Kata Ulquiorra

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra, apa itu?"

"Maukah kamu menjadi model untuk proyekku?"

"Eh?"

"Baka. Maukah kamu menjadi model untuk proyekku?"

"Emm..."

"Aku tidak memaksa, Onna. Ini yang terlintas dari pikiranku untuk tugas kita."

"Baiklah, tapi aku malu.."

"Untuk apa malu? Kan ada aku, Onna."

Tawaran Ulquiorra bagai petir di siang bolong buat Orihime. Oke, lebay tapi memang benar Orihime belum pernah sama sekali menyentuh dunia permodelan seperti temannya, Matsumoto Rangiku, model terseksi seantero Karakura. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba? Dan ini juga buat tugas mereka. Jadi mereka tak perlu repot-repot lagi.

"Terima kasih, Onna. Temui aku di taman dekat apartemenmu. Kita mulai percobaan besok."

"B..baiklah, Ulquiorra."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu aku ada keperluan, Onna. Jya." Kata Ulquiorra seraya membuka pintu apartemen Orihime.

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

Orihime memakai syal kuning dan sweater yang warnanya senada ke sekolah. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa Ulquiorra memilihnya sebagai modelnya? Ia sedikitpun tak pernah menginjak dunia model. Mungkin Orihime akan menolaknya seketika ia sampai di sekolah. Tapi muncul rasa tidak enak pada Ulquiorra. Belum pernah ia sedikitpun sedekat ini dengan cowok. Bahkan Ichigo pun tidak pernah, padahal sudah jelas Orihime menyukainya.

Mata emerald yang berkilau itu bisa menyihir Orihime. Dan itu lebih mujarab ketimbang pukulan Tatsuki dan senyum manis Ichigo. Orihime merasa berdebar memikirkan itu, lebih daripada ia memikirkan Ichigo.

Orihime berjalan menuju sekolah yang jalannya tertimbun salju putih. Dingin sekali. Dan warna salju itu sama seperti warna kulit Ulquiorra yang putih dan pucat itu. Berbeda dengan kulit Ichigo yang berwarna tan.

_Oh, kapan musim dingin ini selesai? Cepatlah selesai_. Batin Orihime dalam hati. Ia tak sabar menunggu musim panas dan semi. Ia paling tidak suka musim dingin karena ia harus memakai sweater tebal dan syal. Ia juga harus bertahan tiap malam dari dinginnya. Tapi, Orihime rasa musim dingin ini lebih berwarna daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Mungkin karena ia selalu ditemani Ulquiorra?

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun, ohayou Ulquiorra!" sapa Orihime dengan ceria. Ichigo melambaikan tangannya yang kekar disertai sunggingan senyum manisnya. Ulquiorra cuek dan tetap berkutat pada buku tebalnya.

Orihime segera menaruh tasnya dibangkunya dan menuju ke bangku Ulquiorra.

"Ada apa, Onna?"

"Anoo.. Ulquiorra.."

"Hmm.. cepatlah."

"Sepertinya aku tidak cocok menjadi modelmu, aku rasa kau harus memilih orang yang tepat."

"Baiklah Onna.. tapi kamu nggak bakalan tau sebelum kamu coba."

"Tapi..."

"Onna, kutunggu sepulang sekolah. Tak ada alasan untuk menolak."

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Ulquiorra! Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu." Kata Orihime berlari menuju Ulquiorra.

"Hmm.."

"Makin dingin ya, Ulquiorra?"

"Nggak terlalu kok. Kulitku sudah terbiasa."

"Pantas saja kau tidak merasa kedinginan."

Orihime tersenyum kecut. Ia paling tidak suka musim ini. Sekalipun Ulquiorra sudah terbiasa.

Mereka berjalan menuju taman dekat apartemen Orihime—yang sebenarnya jauh dari rumah Ulquiorra—melewati gundukan salju di tepi jalan.

"Ohh.. dingin sekali." Kata Orihime sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya yang mulus.

Ulquiorra melihat yang Orihime lakukan. Ulquiorra yang memakai jaket tebal berwarna kelabu itu menarik telapak kiri Orihime dan memasukkannya kedalam kantong jaketnya.

Spontan, Orihime blushing. Ulquiorra tetap menjaga image coolnya tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah dari pipi pucatnya.

"Ulquiorra—"

"Maaf Onna, mungkin ini membuatmu lebih baik ketimbang kamu melakukan hal yang tadi."

Ulquiorra membuang pandangannya dari Orihime dan tersenyum malu. Baru pertama kali Orihime melihatnya.

Seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer tersenyum.

Ya. Memang hangat didalam jaket Ulquiorra, tangannya juga tak lepas menggenggam tangan Orihime. Meremasnya lembut. Hangat sekali. Wajah Orihime merah merona.

Ichigo takkan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Cowok yang disukainya takkan pernah melakukan hal ini. Takkan pernah.

Tapi, cowok ini, Ulquiorra Schiffer mampu melelehkan Orihime dalam waktu sekejap. Menghilangkan rasa sukanya pada Ichigo sekejap.

Orb kelabu itu membelalak. Orb emerald itu menatapnya hangat. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinga gadis berambut senja.

**Shiki no Uta–Fuyu**

"Bravo, Schiffer! Sebuah mahakarya yang hebat!"

"Hebat, Ulquiorra-sama!"

Ulquiorra tetap stay cool saat dirinya dikerubungi wartawan. Dirinya—dan Orihime—berhasil menyelesaikan proyeknya.

Foto yang dipotret Ulquiorra mempunyai daya tarik magis. Yang melihat dapat tersihir. Entah Ulquiorra pakai cara apa. Tapi, proyek Ulquiorra takkan pernah berhasil tanpa Orihime disampingnya. Gadis yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya seminggu yang lalu.

"Ada pesan spesial, Ulquiorra?" tanya salah seorang wartawan.

"Oh ya, untuk gadis yang menjadi modelku. Terima kasih." Jawab Ulquiorra dengan nada datar.

"Siapakah gadis itu? Apakah dia ada disini?"

"Hmm.. Cari tahu sendiri."

Orihime yang merasa dibicarakan langsung pura-pura tidak tahu dan menutup mukanya dengan jaket yang Ulquiorra pakai untuk menghangatkan telapak tangannya.

Orihime mencari saat aman, lalu berlari kecil menuju Ulquiorra dan mencubit lengannya pelan.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu, Onna?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku Onna!"

"Huhh.. Dasar."

"Ulquiorra jahat!"

Orihime menggembungkan pipinya yang putih dan merona. Ulquiorra tak tahan lagi.

Ia memegang dagu Orihime dan menempelkan bibirnya yang pucat ke bibir merah muda Orihime. Orihime—yang terkejut—membalasnya. Mereka resmi berciuman. Di tengah-tengah keramaian.

—OWARI—

* * *

**Minna! Jangan jadi silent reader aja ya! **

**Klik link di bawah ini**

**V**


End file.
